bryant825productionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Cry
}}| colspan=3 style="text-align: center" } - }} ! colspan=3 class="description" style="text-align: center; background-color: khaki" | Single by Kellie Wright |- ! colspan=3 class="description" style="text-align: center; background-color: khaki" from the album The Singles Collection: Part 4 - }| ! A-side colspan=2 } - }} }| ! B-side colspan=2 } - }} ! Released colspan=2 January 15th, 2010 - }| ! Format colspan=2 } - }} ! Recorded colspan=2 October 30th, 2009 - ! Genre colspan=2 R&B - ! Length colspan=2 4:39 - }| ! Label colspan=2 } - }} }| ! Writer(s) colspan=2 } - }} }| ! Producer colspan=2 } - }} }|yes|Category:Song articles missing an audio sample|}} |- }| ! Certification colspan=2 } - }} ! colspan=3 style="background-color: khaki; text-align: center" }| }|bryant825 Productions singles}} chronology - colspan=3 cellspacing=0 cellpadding=0 width=100% style="background-color: transparent" - style="text-align: center; vertical-align: top; font-size: 88%; line-height: 1.5em;" style="width: 33%; padding: 0.2em 0.1em 0.2em 0" "Disappear" (2009) style="width: 33%; padding: 0.2em 0.1em 0.2em 0.1em" "Cry" (2010) style="width: 33%; padding: 0.2em 0 0.2em 0.1em" "Toy Soldier" (2010) } - ! colspan=3 style="background-color: khaki; text-align: center" }| }|Kellie Wright singles}} chronology - colspan=3 cellspacing=0 cellpadding=0 width=100% style="background-color: transparent" - style="text-align: center; vertical-align: top; font-size: 88%; line-height: 1.5em;" style="width: 33%; padding: 0.2em 0.1em 0.2em 0" "Touch" (2009) style="width: 33%; padding: 0.2em 0.1em 0.2em 0.1em" "Cry" (2010) style="width: 33%; padding: 0.2em 0 0.2em 0.1em" "Promise" (2009) } - ! colspan=3 style="background-color: khaki; text-align: center" }| }|Bryant Jager singles}} chronology - colspan=3 cellspacing=0 cellpadding=0 width=100% style="background-color: transparent" - style="text-align: center; vertical-align: top; font-size: 88%; line-height: 1.5em;" style="width: 33%; padding: 0.2em 0.1em 0.2em 0" "Milk and Cereal" (2009) style="width: 33%; padding: 0.2em 0.1em 0.2em 0.1em" "Cry" (2010) style="width: 33%; padding: 0.2em 0 0.2em 0.1em" "I Like it Rough" (2011) } - ! colspan=3 style="background-color: khaki; text-align: center" Music Video - colspan=3 cellspacing=0 cellpadding=0 width=100% style="background-color: transparent" - style="text-align: center; vertical-align: top; font-size: 88%; line-height: 1.5em;" style="width: 33%; padding: 0.2em 0.1em 0.2em 0.1em" "Cry" at Youtube.com } - } |} } |Category:Single articles with infobox field chart position }} "Cry" is a song by Barbadian R&B recording artist Rihanna and the eighth music video single featuring Kellie Wright, the third for Bryant Jager. The video serves as the lead single from The Singles Collection: Part 4. Jager makes a cameo in the video as Wright's love interest. Background With a list of songs intended to be show in the following weeks, Jager persuaded Wright to shoot the "Cry" music video first (some other videos to be shot included "Promise", "Russian Roulette", "I Don't Wanna"). Wright's decided to shoot the video because "she was feeling this way" at the time and related to the song. This video was shot back-to-back, alongside "Promise". The concept of the video was the most graphic video Jager shot to date, with a broken-hearted girl cutting herself because of a bad break up. Music Video The first verse to the chorus begins with flashes of the sky and showing Wright sitting on stairs. It continues to show flash backs of a past relationship with a boyfriend (Jager). It fades into a scene of her picking up a knife and leaving a room, followed by another scene of her dropping the knife. Wright sings the end of the first verse with flashes of a knife and her fading into the sky. The second verse shows her singing near a tree, fading into a scene of the past relationship. She is then shown going into the house dropping her coat, and crying in the living room and ending with her looking at the knife. The bridge show her running outside the house in a trance-like state, walking all the way down the block and ending with her running away back to the house. The last chorus flashes back to the whole video, leading to Wright taking the knife and cutting herself in the living room. She is then found by Jager, who comes to her rescue in the end. Critical Reception Though some though the concept may have been too "intense", it was received well by critics and noted as "something new" from Wright's past videos of her dancing. On its premiere, the video peaked at 33 views. Tracklisting * Youtube Video # 'Cry' VIDEO – 4:39 Charting Position Release History References